Something Besides A Torture Freak
by TheMortition
Summary: I have yet to see anyone do a love story on the Chatterer. With love and torture involved in this crazy story, take a look at what's to be or not to be expected. Especially who Chatterer's lover is. This is rated T for cursing & violence, M for later on.
1. The Beginning

School bells ring, high schoolers rush out in excitement, and the dull feeling of Tuesday afternoon rolls by. I walk on the sidewalk that leads to my house, thinking of a lot of things. One of those things were if my girlfriend, Samantha, remembered our aniversary.

I'm not saying my very organized girlfriend would forget. It's just that exams are coming up and she gets stressed easily from all the studying. Poor girl is always trying to live up to her parents' expectations no matter how good she is.

Samantha is a great daughter, student, and girlfriend. She's responsible, does her chores, and brings home good grades. Straight A student but is all right with a B here and there. She follows our strict dress code but breaks them once in awhile. As a girlfriend, she likes to plan on dates but will ask my opinions beforehand. She's caring and can be sweet when she wants to. We have occasional fights but we get over them after the night ends.

I guess I'm an all right guy. I'm pretty responsible and go by my parents rules. Hey, I'm probably one of the only kids that like their parents and vise versa! My grades are rather average and there's not much for me to break with the dress code. As a boyfriend? Well, I have my say in the relationship just like her but never when it comes to dates. After I took her on a surprise horror film date, she started planning what to do. And I do start some of the fights we have. But, there's a reason for that. A very nagging reason...

"Hey, Korey!" Samantha excliams while running up beside me. Her house isn't near mine, so I'm left to wonder if she did remember.

"Did you forget, Samantha?" I asked, playfully. She pouts at me and crosses her arms. She looks so cute when she does that.

"No. I did not forget, Korey. You're so mean." I chuckle and wrap my arm around her.

"I was just joking. So, what are we doing for our two year aniversary?" She went through her bag and took out a small golden box with little designs all over it. I took it and stared at it for awhle in the light.

"What is this?"

"I think it's one of those puzzle boxes. Yesterday, some guy dropped it in front of me and ran off. I couldn't figure it out so I thought you could have some fun with it." _Yeah, leave it to your boyfriend to solve something like this._

"Okay, I'll see what I can do. I brought a movie from the video store that I thought you might like." She put her arm around my waist and started playing with the side of my belt. I knew what she was about to ask. And this is why we would sometimes get into fights. It's just one little question that you wouldn't expect me to turn down.

"Korey, can we have sex?" That's it. She's always brought this up after six months of us dating. She's not a virgin. She had told me this after she first asked the question. The problem with this is that I _am_ a virgin and I don't want to have sex.

"No. The more you keep asking me this, the more frustrating it gets."

"But, it's been two years already. It's okay now."

"I'm sorry, okay? I just don't feel comfortable with the idea of it."

"How long are you going to make me wait?"

"I'll tell you when I'm ready, okay?"

"Sure. See you later."

"See ya." She walked off to her street while I continued my walk while clutching the puzzle box.

I know I sounded like a girl there for a moment but I'm just weird. I know any teenaged boy would jump for joy if a girl asked to have sex with them, but I don't find the idea enjoying. I know Samantha wouldn't tell anyone we had sex but I'm paranoid that everyone will know. Really, I want to have sex after I get married. It sounds gay coming from a guy but, like I said, I'm weird.

What's also quite strange is the fact that we look like complete opposites. Samantha is the pretty girl with curly brown hair, tanned skin, and girly clothes. I on the other hand am the creepy goth kid at school. My hair goes down my neck and will cover my face, it's dark brown but looks black sometimes, my skin is pretty pale, and I wear a lot of plain dark clothing. Sometimes I do wear something lighter like white or grey. So, we're the couple you wouldn't think would be together.

I don't even remember how we started going out. We went to the same school for years but I never really noticed her. Maybe it was because she was dared to go out with me by her friends. I don't remember anymore.

I turn the corner to another street and walk four houses down before coming upon my house. I noticed my parents weren't home and went in to see if they left a note.

On the tv, they taped a note that said they went to the store. Probably to get groceries. I turned on the tv and watched whatever I could find that was on.

During a very long comercial break, I looked down at the box I put on the table. It looked kind of interesting. I never solved a puzzle box, but it's probably not that hard.

I picked it up and turned it over a few times. There was this big silver circle on one side that looked like it might move. I traced my finger around it but it wasn't turning. I pressed it, feeling like an idiot because it wasn't going to do anything if I did that. It proved me wrong when it started moving one of the sides.

"This is one weird puzzle box." Although, it looked kind of fun now. I started moving the sides and whatever else moved for a good while.

Then, I couldn't move any of the other pieces so it looked really distorted. I decided to send Samantha a picture of it to show that I solved it. It might piss her off but I like to do that sometimes.

I pulled out my phone and set the box on the table, trying to catch every angle as I took a photo. I looked through my phone for the pictures and found something quite odd. Around the box where chains that looked like they were aiming at me. I looked up at the box but soon realized there was something very wrong.

My whole living room was dark, had chains everywhere, some weapons here and there, and it smelled kind of strange. I felt a cold chill behind me and turned around. On the wall near the front door, there were these people. They didn't appear very human but they had a slight look to them that made me assume that. They sort of scared me but I didn't know why.

"Who are you?" I asked almost below a whisper. A man with pins in his head stepped forward. He showed no emotion but he chilled me to the bone with the way he stared at me. Staring through me into the very depth of me.

"Demons to some, angels to others. We are the Cenobites. You summoned us and now we've come to torture your soul for all eternity."


	2. First Kill

I stared with wide eyes at the words he just spoke. Just when I think I could do something right, something terribly wrong happens.

The man with pins in his head looked up at the ceiling, then at me, and a hook lodged itself in my left hand. I screamed out in pain and felt the hook move, making my hand move so it doesn't continue to tear up my flesh.

"Stop! You shouldn't waste your time on me! I know a lot of people who are more worthy of this! Please listen to me!" I was begging as hard as I could, hoping this would make the man stop.

I looked up to see him staring at me with the same emotionless eyes. We stared at each other like this for a long time before he painfully dislodged the hook. The cut was pretty deep but not life threatening. Hopefully, I could get this bandaged up after my parents get home.

"You want to bargin others' souls for the sake of yours?"

"Yes."

"Then find our first sinner after your hand has been treated." They disappeared with the room, leaving me bleeding with a still distorted box in my living room.

The door opened and my parents came in with bags of groceries.

"Korey," my mom said while not looking over my way, "Why didn't you help us with the groceries? We called your name five times."

"I didn't hear you. I'm sorry." That's when she noticed my bloody hand.

"Oh my-! Korey! What did you do to yourself?" She ran over to look at my hand with shock. My dad came over as well and was speechless.

"How did you do this to yourself?" he was finally able to say after awhile. I winced in pain at the memory. _I opened a box that made Cenobites appear and the leader lodged a hook in my hand._ Of course, no one in their right mind would believe this, so I had to lie.

"I was careless with the ice picker and was trying to cip some ice off the steak."

"We better get you to the emergency room right now," my terrified mom said.

We got into the car and drove to the ER for an examination. The doctor, though baffled at how I managed to not hit a serious vein (That, I also wonder), said I was fine. He stitched up my cut, bandaged it, and sent me home. Through most of the ride home, my parents were nagging at me to be more careful and that I'm to get some rest when we get back.

Of course, the Cenobites weren't going to let me rest at all tonight. I may end up with more than just a hole in my hand after they're done with me.

I got out of my comfortable bed and crawled out my window. The cut stung my hand and I almost let out a yelp. I walked from my house all the way to the school.

If I'm correct, I heard that the cheerleaders were supose to practice this afternoon in the gym. And, if my suspicions are right, a certain character will be there practicing.

I slipped into the gym and watched as most of the girls went into the locker room to change and leave. Not really bad luck because I saw the girl I was just thinking about sitting on the bleachers. All the other girls and their audience had gone home except this one.

Her name's Rosa. She's nothing but a whore and a stupid bitch that spreads false rumors about people. She once told a bunch of people I was bi to probably piss me off. People just assume I'm bi for some reason.

She was sitting alone, maybe waiting for a boyfriend or something. I walked over to her and she turned to see me.

"Korey, you kind of scared me," she said in almost a giggle.

"How so, Rosa?"

"You just appeared without making a sound."

"Maybe you were just not paying attention."

"Hmph, maybe." She turned back around and stared at the double doors opposite from where I came from. Those doors led outside as well but to the parking lot.

"Waiting for someone?" I asked.

"Yeah. He'll be here in a few minutes." This was probably the best time to kill her. If her boyfriend's coming, it'll get complicated.

"Cenobites, here's a sinner," I said in a quite monotoned voice. Rosa quickly looked back at me like I was nuts.

"What did you say?" I couldn't answer her. The leader came out with the other three Cenobites that were with him. Instantly, Rosa grew frightened and looked at me in shock.

"What's happening? What are they going to do to me? What are they?" She was asking a million question that she could probably answer herself. I stood beside her, looking down at her with hating and laughing eyes. I then began laughing like a mad man and stepped aside for the Cenobites to do their job.

"Korey! Why are you doing this to me? What have I ever done to you?"

"Silence, child," the leader said in that chilling deep voice of his, "You don't need to worry about what he's doing. You soul is ours now." He looked up at the ceiling and brought a hook to her mouth, lodging it in the corner of her mouth like a fish. He looked up and moved his index and middle finger. Another hook lodged itself in the other corner of her mouth. Two other hooks were lodged into the roof and bottom parts of her mouth. Her mouth was now open and she was screaming and crying in terror. Or was it pain?

The leader moved his hand and Rosa's head was torn apart. Blood and pieces of her organs and flesh splattered all over the bleacher and the floor. I was still laughing like a mad man after seeing this.

"He appears to be enjoying this," the Cenobite that looked like a girl said.

"Then this will be easy," the leading Cenobite replied.

A sudden sound woke me up from my madness. The double doors Rosa had been looking at opened and in came a boy. He looked a little older than me so he must've been an adult (I'm 17). He looked down at the body with wide eyes.

"What did you do to her?" he asked above a whisper.

"What her sins have caused, we made her experience," the leading Cenobite answered.

The man got out his cell phone and started dialing 911. A hook flew his way and speared the phone. The man became afraid and tried making a run for it, but was not fast enough to out run a hook coming his way.

It pierced through his lower back, causing him to tower down onto the floor. The hook started pulling him closer to the Cenobites, making him sqirm and try to escape. Of course, such an escape is impossible and will only lead to more pain.

More hooks went inside his lower back and ripped his body apart. More blood was spilled on the gym floor and now there laid two dead bodies. I laughed to myself at this one thought.

"At least they'll be in Hell together," I said sarcastically.

"You should go home before you're caught, Korey," the leader said. I straightened up and went out the opposite doors to my house, where nothing was really amiss.


	3. Release

Nothing was amiss except for the chilly air in my room and that there were chains and stuff everywhere. _The Cenobites are here._ I thought to myself as they appeared near my door.

"What now?" I asked dully.

"How many souls do you have to offer after her?" asked the man with pins in his head. I thought about it for a moment.

"I'm not sure. There's a lot of people I don't like in my school. Does that answer your quetion?" He started chuckling, giving my the idea that he's more than happy with my answer.

Suddenly, my cell phone rang on my night stand. I didn't bother to bring it with me so I left it here. I picked it up and saw that Samantha was calling.

"Who is it?" asked the leader.

"It's my girlfriend, Samantha." I answered to hear her yelling at me loudly.

"Korey Alkins! What the hell have you been doing this whole hour? I've tried calling you ten times and you didn't pick up on any of my calls! What have you been doing?" Thank goodness I didn't keep it to my ear, I would've gone deaf.

"Should we kill her?" the leader asked.

"No!" I hissed at him, "I'll handle this!"

"Korey!" she continued to yell, "Who was that? Who do you have over there?"

"Samantha! I just had the tv up loud! Let me explain!" So, for about two minutes, I had to explain the whole "incident" with my hand and that I had to be at the hospital for a good while. Okay, half of that was a lie. Although, if I told her about what I'm doing now, she may need to be killed. Well, let's just say Samantha can't keep something like this a secret for very long.

"Oh, I'm sorry, babe," she said after I finished explaining, "Are you still no good for that movie tonight?"

"I don't think so. Sorry I ruined our aniversary."

"That's okay. Did you solve that box yet?" Oh, crap. The very object that got me into this whole mess. If she knows it's been solved, she might get hurt.

"No. I didn't get the chance to solve it yet. Maybe when my hand gets better I'll figure it out."

"Okay. I'll let you rest now. Bye.

"Bye." I hung up and put the phone on my night stand. _That was close._

"We'll be awaiting for our next sinner tomorrow, Korey."

"Hey, how do you know my name?"

"I know everything about you just by reading your thoughts." _Okay, that's nice to just read my thoughts without my permission. Wait, what the hell am I talking about? Shit! Nevermind!_

"Okay...Do you guys have names?"

"Yes. My name is Pinhead, this is Female," he pointed at the one that looked like a girl, "That's Butterball," he pointed to the one that was huge and had on sun glasses, "And this is Chatterer," he pointed to the guy with his mouth exposed by wires.

"All right. At least I know what to call you now."

"Good night," Pinhead muttered before he and the others disappeared.

"Yeah, good night." I went into the bathroom, took a shower, cleaned my wound, and went to bed. I had no idea how I was going to continue letting these people kill my enemies without me getting caught. I'll be screwed if the police find out and then put me in jail for who knows how long. I guess it can't be helped.

The next day was just like any other except for two things. First, of course, that I have four blood thirsty Cenobites following me around. Second, school was closed from the two murders of Rosa and that guy she was waiting for. Other than those two things, everything else was pretty normal.

Samantha kept calling me and telling me what happened. It's annoying to act like your shocked or surprised about something you no longer care about. Yeah, that sounded pretty sadistic and mean right there but what do I care? Right now, all I care about is trying to find a way to get out of the house. My parents aren't letting me out of their sight since I just "acidentally cut my hand open."

So, that night, I snuck out again and walked to the video store I worked at. There, a guy that worked with me was another person I hated. His name was Ken and he's a pervert. Every time a young teenaged girl or woman walked in, he'd look at them and tell me disgusting things. I threatened to tell the boss about what he does but he's not scared. Plus, I knew he'd continue to do it even after he was out of my hair. He was one of those that needed to die.

I walked in and I casually went to my favorite section in the store: The horror movies. Not that I was actually looking forward to watching a certain movie this time. I was here on serious business and the guy I was going to punish was here as expected.

Ken was just sitting there looking at a magazine of some sort, not paying attention to his surroundings. I watched him in the corner of my eyes while reading over several scary movies. Nothing suspicious was going on and I decided to pull a random movie out and rent it, maybe lure him out somehow.

But then, a woman came in with her teenaged daughter. The mother didn't look half bad but the teenaged girl, a girl I saw at my school but didn't really talk to, was quite pretty. Ken noticed instantly and started smiling. _Time to make my move._

I walked up to the desk and slipped the movie towards his way. He came half way out of his spell and looked suspiciously at the movie I picked out.

"Korey," he said, "Didn't you already rent this twice?"

"Yeah. Is that a problem?"

"No. I just never saw you rent a movie more than two times."

"Oh, speaking of movies. The pornos in the very back are pretty messed up."

"You're interested in porn now? Way to go, Korey."

"Shut up! That's not it. The boss told me about it but it's not my shift anymore." In agitation, Ken put down his magazine and went to the back where the porn videos were. He couldn't say I was lying because I peeked at the porn section while checking out the horror movies. The two sections aren't that far away from each other at all. Plus, Ken can't say anything since he was too busy burying his nose in that magazine.

I followed him to the back which had a curtain over it to sheild away from any minors. Our shop is very weird. Any adult movies are either separated from ratings and genres or they're placed in the very back with a curtain over the doorway. There's also a sign over it that says, "NO MINORS ALLOWED." Weird, yes. But helpful? Oh, hell yes.

As soon as Ken and I were behind the curtain, he started sorting the rows for a bit until he realized I was back there.

"Hey, you do realize that you're not supose to be back here, right?"

"You do know the consequences of peeping or molesting, don't you?"

"Excuse me?" He may be fat, but this guy can be pretty strong.

"You heard me. You know what happens to people like you, right?"

"You've got some mouth, kid. No one's going to listen to you anyways."

"Oh, I'm not going to turn you in, Ken."

"Then what _are_ you going to do?" I was quiet for a little bit, letting the sicko think he's got the best of me. I looked down at the ground, not wanting him to see my smile.

"That's what I though. Now get out."

"Cenobites, I have another sinner for you," I said while laughing like a mad man again. He turned around and soon saw the freaky smile on my face and the Cenobites behind me.

"Who the hell are these guys and how did they get here?"

"You're almost the worst ones we've had to torture," Pinhead commented on him, "This should be entertaining." He moved his hand and four hooks came out, each hooking themselves into Ken's hands and feet.

"What the hell's going on?" Ken shouted, trying to get the hooks off but failing miserably. The hooks were starting to really tear through his thick hands and feet.

Suddenly, Chatterer pushed me into the wall opposite of the video rack. I could see a little of what was going on but not much. All I could make out was that they were cutting Ken up deeply like a cow and removing his organs. What would be so disturbing to the normal human being is that Ken was still alive through this whole process. I heard him screaming in such pain and agony.

Eventually, after much blood loss, serious gashes, and several removed internal organs, he died. Ken, the pervert I worked with in the video store was finally dead.

I had no idea where those girls went because they were gone when I came out of the room. The Cenobites were already gone, so no worries if they were seen. I'm just concerned if they think I'm the one who killed him.

I walked back home and was soon alerted about the murder at the video store. The cops called my parents because the teenaged girl saw me walk out of there and decided to call them. And, if it's not obvious enough, tomorrow the cops are going to question me about what happened. I just hope I don't start laughing uncontrolable while explaining the murder I barely saw.


	4. Interrogation

The next morning, I got out of bed, put on some clothes, and got into the car with my parents. It was a very quiet ride to the police station. Although, I don't think you're expected to be cheery about going to the police station to be questioned for murder.

This was actually something that I think most kids at school wouldn't be too surprised about. I'm not known for killing animals or setting fires, but people assume I'm a killer because I act weird and say things that disturb them. Everybody from school is probably sitting around the tv at home, waiting to hear if I'm the murderer or not.

I even recieved a text from Samantha, saying that she knows I wouldn't do something like this. If she only knew what was going on. She'd probably start accusing me like everyone else if she found out.

We finally get to the police station and I was quickly led to a room for questioning. Two officers walked in. One of them held a folder, the other had a notepad and a pen. They both sat in front of me across the table, the two way mirror on the wall recording everything that was happening.

"Korey Alkins, correct?" asked the cop with the notepad and pen.

"Yes sir," I answered. He started writing in the notepad.

"What were you doing last night at that video store? Weren't you concerned that there was a murder the night before?"

"I wanted to get some fresh air and see if I could rent a movie or two. I was aware that there was a murder the other night."

"If we're correct, you worked at that store, didn't you?"

"Yes sir. I sort all the movies that come into there and sometimes recommend a few films."

"The man who died last night was Ken Davis. You two worked together, right?"

"Yes sir."

"Do you know why anyone would kill him?"

"My guess is a girl or woman who was sexually assaulted."

"Why would you say that?"

"Well, Ken is a sick man. Every time a young woman or a teenaged girl came in, he'd stare at them and tell me things."

"What kind of things?"

"Sexual things. He talked to me about what he wanted to do to them. He sounded serious."

"Do you believe he's attempted to assault any women or girls?"

"I don't know. I can only assume."

"Did you ever think about telling your boss about what he's been doing?"

"I threatened to tell him many times but he knows not much would happen. I just didn't want him going somewhere else and doing the same thing over again."

"If you could kill him, would you have done it?"

"No. He'd need to face the law's consequences instead of someone else's."

"How about we talk about why you were there last night. What movie were you hoping to rent?"

"I don't know. Something from the horror movie section like I always do."

"Do you remember what you picked?"

"No. I'm still going through shock."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I told Ken that the porn in the back was all messy so that he would go back there. I followed him and was going to scare him like I always do. I just wanted to mess around with him a little. But, I didn't see that there was someone else back there. I didn't get a good look at them since I was thrown onto the other wall. I felt paralyzed as I watched what they did to him."

"Do you know how he died?"

"I could barely see what happened. But, it looked like they were cutting him and taking stuff out of him."

"You're close." The cop with the folder opened it up and showed me pictures of Ken's body after Pinhead and the others got to him.

"The killer pierced his hands and feet and tied him up somehow while cutting him open and removing some of his organs. He died before this was all done." I looked at the photos with wide eyes and covered my mouth, pretending to feel sick. Really, I was trying to hold in a laugh but ended up crying.

"What happened after Ken was killed?" the officer continued to ask me.

"I don't remember. They told me to not freak out or tell the police or they'd kill me too." I continued to cry accidentally and laid my head down on the table.

"Is this why you casually walked out of the video store?" I nodded as I was handed a tissue.

"Okay, let's talk about the murder of Rosa Boreman. Some girls reported that you were there before Rosa's death."

"I was there because my girlfriend had a friend on the cheerleading squad. I thought she'd be there with her friend."

"Why go out of your way to see your girlfriend?"

"I don't know. I guess I wasn't really thinking that night."

"Was your girlfriend there?"

"No. So, I left."

"Did you know if Rosa had an older boyfriend or not?"

"No. I didn't know." Okay, if I start saying shit like she's a whore and that I hated her, the officers would've caught me. So, now's not the time to go off about what a bitch she was.

"Well, there was also a man that was murdered after Rosa. Do you want to see the pictures?"

"No, please." Or else I'll start laughing again.

"Okay, one more thing before we let you go."

"What is it?"

"What's with that bandage on your left hand?"

"I was going to prepare steak the other night but it had a lot of ice around it. I took an ice picker and tried to chip off the ice but I accidentally shoved it through my hand."

"Can we see it?"

"Ummm, sure." I unwrapped it a little, wincing at the slight pain that was still there. They examined my cut that was still healing. The hole was sealing up pretty good so maybe my stitches would come off soon. Although, Pinhead probably left this scar on me to remember what I am to them.

"I'm surprised your hand didn't get torn up."

"Yeah, me too." Having a your hand being dragged by a hook is _no_ fun!

"So, when did you get this cut?" the officer asked while I put the bandage back on.

"The same night as Rosa died, I believe."

"So, you went to find your girlfriend while you had a fresh cut on your hand?"

"You know how we teenaged boys are. We think stuff like this is nothing sometimes."

"A few stitches don't look like 'nothing.'"

"I know but I think I just wanted to show my girlfriend what it looked like in person." The cop finished writing down everything and closed the notepad.

"Okay, Korey Alkins. We're through. Although, I suggest you stay home for now on." _Stop playing around. You know I'm lying._


	5. Journey Into Hell

Coming back home, my parents kept a closer eye on me and where I went. Yeah, they were starting to suspect me a little bit as well. Not to the point where they question me every day or had a cop stay close by. They didn't trust me by myself.

For the rest of the day, I spent time in the living room, kitchen, or anywhere else they needed me to be. Although, I had the upper hand until they stopped suspecting me.

They can't keep a close eye on me when they're asleep. So, I can at least try to sneak out when they're fast asleep. If they wake up and feel the need to check up on me, I could do the old pillow trick and make it look like I'm really in my bed. I haven't done that yet so I'm hoping I can make it look real enough to fool them.

But, as I stepped into my room that night, I noticed the familiar chains, cold chill, and the four Cenobites inside.

"So, are you guys up for more torture?" I asked silently.

"You shouldn't jump ahead and assume everything's okay," Female hissed.

"She's saying we should play it safe for now," Pinhead explained.

"I get it. We shouldn't do anything until everyone rules me out as the killer."

"Smart boy. But until then, I'm sure you're a little curious about what it's like in Hell."

"You're not going to torture me again, are you?"

"Please, we're not stupid. If another mark appears on your body everyone will get suspicious of the Lament Configuration. Then, we may have to bring you to Hell."

"Okay, what's the Lament Configuration and what do you have in mind to do to me in Hell?"

"The Lament Configuration is the box you solved. It's a portal that opens the door to Hell and allows us to come out and torture sinners. You need not worry about what will happen in Hell. We'll take good care of you." He started chuckling a little and soon the others started doing the same.

"Ummm, that's not very convince-" Suddenly, I was no longer in my room. Around me, there was nothing that gave a slight indication that a teenaged boy lived there. Instead, there were even more chains, weapons, and a very strong feeling that I was not on Earth anymore.

Pinhead noticed my sudden fear and laughed a little more.

"I told you not to worry. We're going to show you around our home."

"Why? Why would you show me this?"

"Isn't it obvious you may end up here? Why not show you around?" An extremely cold chill went up my spine. I shivered, wondering if it was because I was scared or the cold atmosphere.

"Like he already told you," Female went on, noticing my growing fear, "We won't torture you while you're still guiding us to our sinners. You'll be safe here as long as you're with us." It looked like I had no other choice but to go with them (Although, they did force me into Hell in the first place).

"But, to make sure you don't try to run away..." Before Pinhead finished his sentence, he pulled out this circular object that looked like a dog's collar. It appeared to be leather and had several thin little chains on one side. Pinhead put the weird collar on my neck, made a chain appear with a hook attached to it, looped it behind the front of the collar, and tugged at it to make sure it was secure.

"What's this for?" I finally asked.

"Just to be sure you won't escape."

"Like I can really escape some when I'm in your world," I say sarcastically.

"It's also something you'll be needing in the future. When you find a sinner, pull one of the chains on your collar and one of us shall appear. Although, I will accompany anyone you choose besides me."

"Am I ever allowed to take this off?"

"No. You have to leave it on. Think of it as a little symbol to identify you as ours." _First you cut my hand and now a collar. What's next? Blood stains that'll never go away?_

"No. Blood stains are blood stains and yours will go away."

"Stop reading my mind!" He and the others start laughing again. Pinhead then gives the chain to Chatterer. He tugs at my chain to see if I'm also secure to my leash. He chatters his teeth and all three of them look at him weirdly. I'm not sure if chattering makes them understand him but they seemed to know something. Something that was different about him usually, I guess.

We start walking and Pinhead tells me about the places we go to. It was actually a little bit like Earth but with a devilish look. They had houses, shop, buildings that meant some importance, and other little places where demons hung out at.

"This is our favorite place," Female said as we came by this building that looked like a stadium, "This is where the mortals come after they've ben brought to Hell. They are tortured here for all to see. Below the stadium is where most of the torture is done."

"Then why is there a stadium? Is it for the new comers or something?"

"Sort of. It all depends on who you are, how many sins you've committed, and how great those sins were."

"Sounds interesting." _What the hell am I saying? I'm going to end up in there!_

We continue our tour until we pass this other building that was smaller than the stadium but still huge.

"What's that building?" I asked while pointing at it.

"That's the Mall of Hell. It's where demons go to get things like weapons, clothing, or other stuff."

"Pinhead bearly goes to the Mall of Hell because he thinks it's for female demons," Female cut in.

"I'd assume so since Angelique goes every week."

"That's because she still feels close to her succubus nature."

"It doesn't matter. You women always go there when there's nothing else to do."

"So, it's like a regular mall but more demonic?" I asked.

"I guess you could put it that way," Pinhead answered.

"How about Chatterer and I take him in there to look around?"

"Fine, but don't keep us waiting." Female rolls her eyes and takes Chatterer's arm, dragging me with them.

As we enter the gigantic place, I notice that it is similar to the shops in a human mall. The only thing that's completely different are the shops and what they sell.

For what felt like almost an hour, Female showed me around the place and told me about the shops in there. I was becoming so interested in what was in this inhuman mall that I forgot where I was. I almost wished for a moment that I could come here again. That's when I realized where I was again and regretted what I said to myself.

That's when I looked over and saw what appeared to be a fountain.

"Hey, what's with that fountain?" Female and Chatterer looked over at what I was talking about. Female sighed and walked over there.

"This is the All Seeing Fountain," she told me while looking into its black water, "If you put your hand into it, you can see the mortal world. If you ask it to show you a specific thing, it'll show you very clearly what you want to see. Some Cenobites who remember who they were use it to see how things are after they've left their mortal bodies. Others use it to watch certain mortals or whatever purposes they use it for."

"Do you ever use it?"

"No. I don't care about how things are now that I'm here and imortal. Besides, it's more fun to figure people out from their thoughts than just watching them. Isn't that right Chatterer?" Chatterer looks at her with narrowed eyes. Okay, his eyes are always narrowed but I'm talking about more than usual. He looked pissed off.

He chattered something harshly. His chatter sounded harsh enough to cause a human's teeth to start cracking or hurting roughly. All Female did was laugh at him with a form of friendly cruelness in her eyes. Weird, I know but I guess that means they're friends or something.

"Hmmm, I think Pinhead's getting irritated by now. Let's go boys." Chatterer's grip on the chain was tight and I could tell it was worse than a human's.

We were able to get out of the mall and find Pinhead and Butterball waiting outside.

"And that's why I think you should use a different knife after each torture," Butterball was saying to Pinhead. He looked up at us and sighed in relief.

"I was wondering when you three would return. I was wondering if I had to go in and get you myself."

"Oh please, Pinhead. You already told me you wouldn't step foot in this place even if we dragged you by a thousand hooks."

"Let's leave. It's probably time for Korey's bed time already."

"Hey, I'm not a kid."

"No, but you do have school tomorrow, correct?"

"Yeah." Pinhead raised a would be eyebrow at me.

"You sound disappointed. Are you interested about Hell now?"

"What? No! This place just seems so unlike what I expected." The four Cenobites began laughing.

"You like Hell, don't you?" Butterball asked while still laughing.

"It's just interesting because I'm looking at it in a Cenobite's point of view. I know I won't be able to see this place again after I die. The only thing I'll be able to see is the inside of that stadium."

"True," Pinhead said, "But, if you be a good boy, we _might_ think about what to do with you after your death." They started to laugh after this, convincing me that they're making a cruel joke out of me.

"Can I just go home now?" I ask out of annoyance instead of fear. I was becoming, strangely, more attached to them. It felt like they were my friends in some screwed up way. I'm not sure if they knew this or not but I'll just guess and say they do.

Pinhead unhooked the leash and I found myself back in my room. It looks like I have some friends from Hell. Hopefully, they don't find me annoying for thinking this way.

I slip into some pajamas and get under the covers of my inviting bed. Tomorrow I go back to school and see what goes on from there. Yes, more torture to come and the body count in our town shall grow steadily higher. Samantha will probably be wondering how things are going with me. Maybe I will show her that cut of mine. I'm not exactly proud of it but I guess it's better than having more holes in my body.

Hmmmm, I haven't thought of Samantha ever since I took that tour into Hell. She had slipped my mind completely. That never happens whether there's something wrong with me or not. It's like visiting Hell took my mind off everything in the mortal world. Wow, I'm starting to call Earth the mortal world now.

Well, it's time for me to get back to being home with a girlfriend, nagging parents, suspicious peers, and being followed by Cenobites. Back to my normal life.


	6. Back To Business

My mornings for the next week were pretty normal. The same routine in which I get dressed, grab my backpack, eat breakfast with my mom and dad, walk to school with Samantha by my side, and get situated for first period. Of course, my mornings weren't going be as normal anymore.

My parents are still wondering if I'm linked to any of the murders. Samantha is becoming annoying and saying she'll support me if I'm accused. My classmates are staying away from me. Although, some mock me and dare me to try something on them. I'm becoming a little paranoid about the cops. I'm starting to think they are watching my every move. And, the most obvious thing that's so different about my mornings...

"Did you get to solve that puzzle yet?"

"After being interrogated? Why would I just suddenly forget that everyone thinks I'm a killer to solve that stupid box?"

"No, that's not what I mean. Did you attempt to solve it as a sort of stress reliever?"

"No. I might not solve it for awhile."

"Can I have it back? I think I want to try it again." _Shit! She can't find out about the Lament Configuration!_

"Korey? Are you okay?" I snapped out of my train of thought, not realizing how quiet I became.

"I'm fine. I just remembered that my dad wanted to try it out. Maybe after he's done I'll give it back to you."

"Okay." We enter the school and go to our lockers to get our books for first. Then, as I'm talking to her about the math quiz yesterday, April walks up to me and stands right in front of me and Samantha.

"Wow Samantha," she remarks for all the people in the hall to hear, "I'm surprised you'd still go out with this guy. I mean, isn't he a _murderer_ now?" Soon, the whole hall was quiet, waiting to hear what would happen next. Some kids looked cautious because I was in the middle of this. Others were watching with laughter forced back by hands.

"He's innocent," Samantha says cooly, "I've been dating him for two years. I know him by now."

"We've known Korey ever since he was younger. He was practically born a killer."

"Like you're the one to talk. You moved here during freshmen year."

"It's not like the others don't know."

"You just misunderstand him. He's a nice guy behind what you see. He's not at all what you think." _Thanks for ruining my fun, Samantha._ I like scaring people so saying something like that destroys my enjoyment.

"Sure, sure. Your Korey is such a good boy that has nothing wrong with him." Some people start laughing out loud, causing a chain reaction of more laughter.

"You don't get it! None of you get it!" Samantha persisted.

"Samantha," I try to say, "They're not going to listen to you."

"Then talk to them! Tell them the truth!"

"They won't listen to me either."

"Especially after you tried to kill yourself!" April remarked with a high pitched laughter. She grabs my hand, making me drop my books. She tears off the bandages and raises it up for everyone to see. Instead of laughter, people looked up in shock. All they see are the black stitches on my pale hand.

"How would you know what happened?" Samantha yelled, "Do you live with Korey or something?"

"He did it in art class during sophomore year! He's done it again but worse!"

"Korey! Smack this bitch before I have to do it myself!"

"I'm a boy," I said, "I don't hit girls."

"But you killed Rosa." My right hand twitched. I was about to lose it.

"Admit it," April persisted, "You killed Rosa, that guy who was there, and that guy from the video store. Admit it so you can go ahead and fucking die!" Both hands were shaking from adrenaline. I wanted her dead. I wanted her to die a very torturous death and see what I've been really doing.

I was tempted to pull at Pinhead's chain on my collar. It was so tempting, I brought my shaking hands up to the chain to the very right of my neck. I have already experimented with it to know which chain belonged to who: Pinhead's is to the very right of my neck, Chatterer's is next to that, Female's is after that, and Butterball's is the last one at the very left of my neck.

"What is going on here?" I heard a teacher yell out. It brought me out of my murderous thoughts for a moment. April quickly put my hand down and walked somewhere else. Samantha was trying to explain what happened but I couldn't hear anything.

Whether it was time or not, I wanted April to pay. I want to make sure her death is cruel and her eternity in Hell to be torturous. So torturous, she'll have to stay in that stadium for a long time. Wait a second...

"What the hell am I doing?" I muttered without thinking.

"Excuse me?" the teacher asked. I looked up to see the crowd was dispersing and the teacher and Samantha were looking at me. They looked kind of worried.

"Nothing," I finally said, "It's nothing."

"Those stitches don't need to be showing. Come to the nurse's office with me. Samantha, you go to class." She stood there for a moment then walked off to her class before the bell rang.

After the nurse bandaged up my hand and gave me an excuse note, I headed off to class. I saw April in the hallway as she was leaving a classroom.

"Murderer!" she hissed at me. _Bitch!_

I walked home and started plotting April's death. I figured out where she was going tonight from a conversation she had with a few of her friends at lunch. She explained that she was going to the football game tonight. It was the week before exams and our team had one more game before the tests started. I know exactly what I'll do with her little ass. That stupid, loud-mouth, little-

"Korey," Samantha walked up to me, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You completely ignored me when I called your name. Plus, you have that scary look on your face."

"What scary look?"

"You looked like you were about to do something. Something bad."

"I guess I was thinking about what April said."

"Don't worry about her! She's only trying to give you a hard time because because people don't understand you."

"I knew that. But accuse me of being the killer? That's low."

"I know. Plus, that's cruel. Maybe even worse." _Oh, Samantha. If you saw what I've seen, you wouldn't even know the words to describe them._

"So, do you want me to walk you home? Just in case people start thinking I'd kill my own girlfriend."

"You don't have to do that. I can take care of myself." She moved a piece of my hair from my neck and saw the collar.

"What is that? You've been wearing it for almost a week."

"I found it somewhere. It looks pretty cool, doesn't it?"

"Not really. It looks like a dog collar but with little chains on it. Why would you wear it?"

"I don't know." _Ask the Cenobites._

"Well, here's my stop. I'll see you tomorrow, Korey!"

"Okay!" She went her separate way towards her street while I continued my walk. I could only wait to see what happened tonight. I couldn't wait to hear about it in the papers. I can't wait to see the look on her face when one of the Cenobites start tearing and ripping at her flesh like cloth.

I stopped walking, the spring wind blowing behind me.

"What the hell is going on?" I whisper aoud. I'm becoming more like a Cenobite each day. I knew my mind was disturbing but I didn't know it would be like this. Maybe I am getting a little too attached to the Cenobites.

I continue my walk home, forgetting that tonight I had to stay home with my parents for precautions. All so that the cops don't see me in the act and put me in jail.


	7. Failed Attempt

"So, what do you think?" I asked once the Cenobites appeared in my room.

"He's becoming quite influenced in the mind," Female replied to Pinhead, "Don't you think?"

"I believe he has. It's becoming a little more easier for him to cooperate."

"So, does this mean we're going to do it?" I asked.

"If you can find your own way of escaping and not getting caught." I thought of it for awhile. I can't just sneak out of my window and make it appear that I'm asleep. Not at 6:30pm I can't. I could try to rely on Samantha but I'm afraid she'll get pulled into this as well. That or she'll end up dead. It seemed like my only option at this point.

I could call her and tell her we can go to the game to make up for our ruined date. But that would be suspicious to her because I hate going to school games. But again, it looks like I have no other choice.

"I think I have an idea."

"We already know." Then, they disappeared. I looked at my clock to see that it was 6:03pm. Almost time for that game to start.

I picked up my phone and called Samantha.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Samantha."

"Oh hey! What's up?"

"I've been thinking a lot about messing up our date and I wanted to make up for it."

"What do you want to do?"

"I wanted to know if you'll go to the school game with me."

"I thought you didn't like those?" Okay, there's just something about being in a big crowd that makes me uncomfortable. I haven't told her this yet but I'm hoping she agrees right now. This is my only chance to get to April before the weekend starts.

"I did but I think I'll give it a shot."

"Oh Korey! I'm so proud of you! I'll get ready and meet you at your house."

"Don't worry about that. I'll come over and wait for you."

"Awww, you're such a nice guy. I'll be waiting then."

"Okay. I'm coming over now." I hung up and put my phone in my pocket. I walked out and told my parents where I was going.

"Why tonight?" my mom asked, "The police said to stay home for awhile."

"Besides, aren't you supose to heal that cut of yours?" my dad included.

"I'll be all right. My hand is doing better anyways. Also, I already promised Samantha I'd take her. If I skip out on another date, she'll get really mad."

"But why did it have to be tonight?" my mom asked again.

"I don't know. But, I promise I'll be safe. And if something happens, I'll call you to know I'm safe." My mom came over to me and hugged me tightly.

"I don't want people to think you're the killer after what's been happening."

"I know." I glanced over at the clock to see it read 6:08pm.

"Samantha's waiting, Mom. I've got to go."

"Okay. Be safe."

"I will." I walked outside the door with a tear in my eye. I hated lying to my parents. I never wanted them to know about this. Well, there were other things I'd rather not tell them. Not bad things but stuff I'm afraid they wouldn't understand.

I continued my walk until I came upon Samantha's house. I heard some yelling coming from it, so I walked close to the door. I heard, almost clearly, an arguement between Samantha and her mother.

_"No! I forbid you to see that boy tonight!"_

_"But Mom! You don't understand!"_

_"I don't understand what? That my own daughter is in love with a serial killer? Why do you like him?"_

_"He's normal Mom! He's just like you or me!"_

_"Oh, so we all wear black, keep our skin icey white, and wear collars on our necks like animals?"_

_"No! That's not what I mean!"_

_"What are you trying to say?"_

_"He's so nice and kind and respectful! He's nothing like you would think!"_

_"So, the boy you hated because he forced you to sit through a two hour horror movie is the boy you want to be with forever?"_

_"It was one time! He doesn't do that anymore!"_

_"Next thing you know, I'm going to hear about you marrying and having his demented children!"_

_"Mom!"_ I heard her voice crack and a short pause.

_"I-I love Korey! Why won't you accept that!"_ That's when I heard a loud sound. I couldn't tell what it was but I soon figured it out from Samantha's crying. Her mother just slapped her.

I knocked at the door and everything stopped. The arguing, the screaming, the crying. It was so quiet.

Then, Samantha's mother answered the door.

"Oh, hello Korey. I don't think Samantha can join you tonight. Sorry."

"It's okay, Ma'am. I'll just go home now."

"That would be nice of you." I turned around and was almost out of the yard when I heard her mom faintly utter the words, "Faggot." When I turned my head around, the door closed. I couldn't hear any more screaming or yelling so I walked away.

Now, with no date or excuse, I was left with nothing again. Samantha just had a fight with her mom that she'll cry to me about later. My parents believe I'm probably be at the game with her right now. I don't know where the cops are exactly, but they weren't following me. But I still had to please these blood-thirsty demons before it was my sins they were after.

That's when I saw April walking by herself. She was on the other sidewalk across from me and was ahead of me by several feet.

How could this be? Was Fate finally giving a chance tonight? I'm actually going to be able to get this bitch even without an excuse or a girlfriend.

She turned the corner to my street and walked four houses down to..._What the hell is she doing at my house?_ She was standing there under my window, watching it. Is she stalking me? Why? That's when she took out a bottle and started shaking it. I saw her spray the words _The murderer_ on my house and instantly lost it.

I pulled at Pinhead's chain and he appeared in front of me.

"Is that her?"

"Yes. Kill that bitch."

"I do more than kill, Korey." That's when he made a hook come and stick itself in April's lower back. She tried to scream but she couldn't for some reason. Pinhead pulled at the hook and it started to tear up her back slightly. I heard her whimper and drop the spray can. Pinhead then made the hook rise up in the air, making April rise as well. The hook was lodged deeply in her back and she was above the ground like a dead cow in the meat factory.

I tried to stifle my insane laughter but was half way succeeding. I loved seeing her finally taken care of. This was what she deserved! Crap, I'm acting like a Cenobite again.

The light in my room came on and I saw my dad looking through my night stand. So, I guess they really suspect me. Pinhead wrapped the chain around a tree and left April hanging there, bleeding to death. Then, he took out a kife and came towards me.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I asked in a worried tone.

"This will only hurt for a moment," Pinhead said with that emotionless face again.

He took the knife and stabbed my right side. I screamed out in pain and fell to the ground. All I could see was the afternoon sky fading into night and Pinhead above me.

"We'll be seeing you pretty shortly," I heard him say silently. Then, I fell into blackness.


	8. The Unimaginable

The next thing I noticed after returning to consiousness was a lot of steady beeping and some people talking. I opened me eyes slowly and recognized the white scenery of a hospital. At least, the recovery room.

I tried to get up but a stinging pain in my side brought me back down. I let out a groan which sttracted the attention of the people talking.

"Ah, Mr. Alkins. You're awake." I looked up at a man that I assumed must be the doctor.

"What happened?"

"You were stabbed in your side outside of your house. Your father heard your scream and saw you laying still on the ground. He took you to the emergency room and we operated on you. You lost a lot of blood from the stab wound but it's stitched up now."

"Oh, that's right. I got stabbed right after witnessing April's death."

"Actually, Miss Stevens is recovering right now." My eyes went wide with shock. April's still alive? How can this be? That hook in her back should've been enough to kill her!

"How did she survive? There's no way she could've lived through that."

"She couldn't scream due to the hook paralyzing her and she was losing a lot of blood. When your dad found you out there, he got her out of the tree and brought her here as well. We did as much as we could to keep her alive. She's still going to be in much shock after this. She'll probably start moving tomorrow since the paralesis was only temporary." No! She was supose to die! Why didn't she die? Now she has proof that I'm slightly behind all the killings!

Wait, no she doesn't. She didn't turn around after the hook was lodged inside her. Pinhead didn't turn her around while pulling the hook further up her back. So, therefore, April has no proof that I was trying to have her killed.

"Hey, weren't you here a week or so ago for a cut up hand?" the doctor asked me.

"Yeah. I think it's still trying to heal."

"Those stitches will need to come out soon." I looked at my bandaged hand and felt the stitches through the gause.

The nurse walked up to the doctor and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and started whispering something I couldn't comprehand. Then he looked over at me and said, "The police want to speak to you about what happened last night prior to yours and Miss Stevens injuries." I can't say no to this. Especially right now. They'll get really suspicious and then it'll all be over.

"Okay. They can come in." The doctor and nurse exit and in come the cops. For some reason, my heart was beating out of my chest. I felt so nervous instead of feeling calm and anxious about not getting caught. I'm pretty sure I won't be needing to worry about suddenly laughing insanely. I'll need to worry about slipping up or giving away that I'm hiding something.

The door opened and I saw the same cops that questioned me before. Instead of having a file filled with folders, there was only a notepad and pen in one of their hands. It's interrogation part two.

"Hello Korey Alkins. Do you remember us from your last interrogation?" Shit, the way he spoke to me made it sound like he caught me. Their suspisions must've risen after what they heard.

"Yes, sir. I still remember."

"Do you know why we've come to question you?"

"No. Do you believe I'm the killer?"

"Well, you're not helping at all for us to believe you're not."

"Why? What makes you assume I'm the one killing these people?"

"Well, we'll explain why. You seem to be at the scene of every crime-"

"I wasn't at the gym that long. I was there for probably five minutes before turning back."

"Well, besides that, there hasn't been a murder since the incident at the video store. And, with what your parents have been telling us, since then, you've been at home or school. Can you explain that?"

"No. Maybe someone's framing me." The other officer with him started writing in the notepad.

"Maybe. But why?"

"Because everyone at school wants me gone. Nobody wants me there just because I freak them out."

"What do you do to freak them out? Do you threaten them or something?"

"Sometimes but it's also because I tend to say or do things that scare them."

"Like what exactly?"

"I draw and write things that are abnormal. It's usually about hurting others or torturing them in some brutal way."

"Why do you do that?"

"I don't know. It's something I've been doing since I was 12 or 13."

"Do your parents know about these pictures or writing?"

"No. They wouldn't accept me for thinking this way."

"Why do you think that way?"

"I like it. It doesn't disturb me. It just clams me in some way."

"Korey, you realize this also doesn't help in convincing us you're not the murderer."

"Officer, look around my house and tell me if you can find a hook anywhere."

"A hook? Why would you say a hook is the murder weapon?"

"The doctor mentioned it."

"Okay. How about we talk about what happened to April last night."

"Sure." _It's not like you're just going to leave without discussing that._

"April Stevens was at your house at around 6:30 last night with a spray can. She was writing something that said "_The murderer_" but couldn't go on. A hook was forced into her lower back, causing her to become paralyzed and speechless. The hook tore up her back a few inches and stayed lodged between her spine and rib cage. Then, a chain that was connected to the hook was tied on a high tree branch."

"I believe I saw this happen."

"And what we want to know is what were you doing outside your house? Your parents said you were taking your girlfriend to last night football game. What made you come back without your girlfriend?"

"Okay, this is what happened: I called my girlfriend to take her to the game for a date. I already screwed up by accidentally cutting up my hand and I wanted to make up for it. I walked to her house and heard her and her mom arguing. Her mom told me she wouldn't be able to come on the date with me, so I turned back. As I was walking home, I noticed April walking down the sidewalk and she was headed toward my house. I saw her spray painting my house and was about to yell at her to stop and go away."

"Then what happened?"

"I saw a guy come up behind her and put a hook throu her back."

Why didn't you scream or go inside to tell your parents?"

"I was scared. I couldn't move even if I wanted to."

"So, you just stood there gaping?"

"Yeah. You would too if you saw all that happen."

"I admit it is inhumane but we've seen worse."

"It just didn't seem real how it was happening."

"Did you know April survived?" My eyes grew wide again and my hands twitched. I couldn't help but react that way. It still surprised me that she was still alive. I know Pinhead and I will have to talk about this later.

"The doctor told me she was. I still think that amazing."

"Yeah. You know how tortourous that must have felt. Being suspended above the ground like that for five minutes, losing blood as each second ticked by." Well, at least she was tortured, that's all that matters, I guess.

"It sounds painful."

"It looked painful. She's still recovering as we speak."

"I heard. I was also told she may not start moving until tomorrow."

"We'll be speaking to her later when she wakes up." _Just to match up to both our claims. And or course, they're going to take her side._

"Where are my parents? Are they here?"

"No. Your father left a few hours after admitting you here."

"Oh. I wanted to see them."

"We're going to ask you one other thing. Did you get a good look at the killer?"

"I'm not sure. I don't think I can remember clearly."

"How can you not rememer? It was only 6:30 in the afternoon. You could still see who it was."

"His back was turned to me. All I could make out was that it was a man older than a 18."

"Could you see anything else? Hair color? Clothing? Height? Race? Anything at all?"

"He looked about 5"8' and wore all black. His face was hidden by a black cloth. I think he was white."

"So, you saw his face?"

"For a few seconds."

"And then he stabbed you?"

"Yes. I'm not sure where he went after that."

"Another thing. What's with the dog collar?"

"I found it somewhere near our backyard and wanted to try it on."

"You know the doctors couldn't get it off you last night? They said the strap's binding were stuck tightly and it was too hard to cut off."

"I wasn't aware of that."

"How did you get it on?"

"I just put it on like any other collar. I hadn't thought about taking it off yet."

"Why not?"

"Sometimes, it doesn't feel like it's there." Truthfully, I was afriad of taking it off but I guess human hands won't be able to remove it either.

"So, you left this collar on yourself without even attempting to take it off?"

"Yes." The other officer finished writing and closed the notepad.

"All right then, we're finished here. Rest up Korey. You don't need anymore stitches or else you'll start looking like Frankenstien." _Like I'm not already fucked up as it is?_

They left the room and a nurse came in to help me clean my bandages. My stitches were going to be removed by this afternoon so I won't have to worry about hitting them or ripping up my hand any worse. I didn't hear from Samantha, which worried me.

There's no doubt that everyone's heard of what happened. Maybe her mother is keeping her away from me, assuming I've killed again. Everyone is probably thinking the same way towards me. Even my own parents must think I'm some psycho killer. Psycho, maybe. Killer, not that much.

Then, I felt a cold chill and looked over to see the four Cenobites lined up on the wall next to me.

I looked up at Pinhead with angry eyes. He stared back with no emotion but also with a look that said to not give him such a face.

"She's still alive," I said in a low voice.

"She's what?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes. I was just told that she survived what you did to her last night."

"How was this possible? No one escapes us!"

"Apparently, my dad heard my screams and found both of us out there. He brought us to the emergency room and we're both healing greatly. What the hell happened Pinhead?"

"I was sure that she would die. The hook alone should've killed her while being suspended for only a minute."

"Are we going to have to do it again?"

"Yes. But we'll have to wait until your wound heals." They disappeared, leaving me to try and relax while waiting for another stitch to heal.


	9. Punishments

After finally being released from the hospital, my parents had a great arguement with me about several things. Why I didn't call them to tell them that my date was canceled. What I was doing at the house with April there. A few times, they asked if I was hiding something from them.

Of course, I tried to explain and deny that I was hiding something from them. I hated trying to lie to them but there are many things that would go wrong if I told them the truth. They'd think I was making up some stupid story if I told them about the Cenobites. They would also assume I was on drugs or something for talking about that. They would instantly believe I was the murderer and turn me in. They would also have to live with the shame of having a son like me.

Dispite my injury, I was grounded until further notice. Of course, we all knew "further notice" meant until we heard if April pressed charges against me.

I somehow ended up catching up with the work I missed out on and then finishing the exams. I honestly thought I would fail but it turned out that I passed. That also meant that in the next week, I'd be graduating with everyone. Then, I'll be able to move out of here and go to college!

That was until Dad and I went to the store for groceries and heard April talking to some of her friends.

"I know it was Korey. Who else would do this to me?"

"But, you didn't even see him. How could you know for sure?"

"Who else besides him would try to kill me after I insulted him?"

"It does sound reasonable but it could be someone else. You weren't really a witness."

"I don't care. I'd do anything to get that guy put away."

"So, does that mean you're going to press charges?"

"Yes. I've already told that to the cops. Now, let's see him do anything after that." After hearing that, Dad and I continued our shopping, went home, and then he yelled at me for what having charges pressed against me. Everything around me was going into chaos.

Hearing this, Mom and Dad both agreed that I would be grounded until the day of my first court hearing. What hurt worse than any of this was when they told me they were both very disappointed in me.

I admit, there were several times when I made my parents disappointed. But this, this was the worst.

There was one day that they made me run a bunch of errands and I met Samantha on my way back from it all. She was already getting into her summer clothing while I was stuck in the fall clothes. I wear pants, t-shirts, tennis shoes, and a jacket all year 'round but that doesn't matter right now.

She walked up to me and started to talk to me while walking to my house.

"Hey, I haven't seen much of you since graduation. You haven't even picked up your phone for a few weeks. Is everything okay?"

"No. Dad and I overheard April talking about pressing charges against me. So, now I'm grounded until the date I have to go to court."

"That sucks. How long will that be?"

"Within another week, I think."

"That's pretty long." It was Sunday and my court date was scheduled for that following Monday. Each day had felt to me like a long torturous minute. I wanted to get it over with even if I was convicted for attempted murder.

"I don't think my parents would be okay with me talking to you."

"Well, it's been two weeks since we graduated and I haven't once uttered a single word to you."

"Well, we talked and I'm almost at my house now."

"Korey," her tone went from concerned to seductive. I was not in the mood for one of her moments.

"Maybe I can entertain you until your court date? You know, we could have a little fun until you might be shipped off to jail." A nerve somewhere inside my twisted head snapped.

"For the last fucking time, I'm not going to have sex with you, Samantha! I will not do anything if you keep pestering about it to me, you little slut! You and your mom know full well what's wrong with me, and there's nothing that either of you can change about it!" I ran off to my house, tried very hard to calmly tell my parents I did what they asked, and went into my room to punch my pillow a few dozen times.

The pillow was my only punching bag and would be the only thing to help not attract any unwanted attention.

A cold chill brought me out of my rage and put me into alart mode. I turned around to find the Cenobites were back.

"I'm being charged for murder, my parents hate me, my girlfriend won't treat me seriously, and I'm going to jail because everyone here hates my guts."

"You didn't need to tell us. We already know."

"I know. I just felt like saying it so that I can release the tension."

"Do you need a break from the mortal world?" Female asked.

"Yes. I'm going to need a long break." My room changed again and I was in Hell where, strangely, I felt comforted.

For most of that day, I stayed in Hell and talked to most of the Cenobites. Weirdly, I felt myself being closer to them than I ever thought I could. But it was still okay with me.

It wasn't until Female asked me something that I became uncomfortable being there.

"There's something I'd like to ask you, Korey," she told me.

"What is it?"

"We've all noticed something about your mind that's interested us."

"Oh? And what is that?"

"Why is the Chatterer one of the only Cenobites on your mind?" This was not the question I'd ever expected to hear.

"I don't know. I guess because I think he's cool or something."

"Or maybe Korey likes Chatterer," Butterball blurted out. They all started snickering except for Chatterer. He was probably greatly annoyed as I was those several hours ago. I was actually embarrassed for different reasons.

I wanted to protest against that thought but wasn't able to. I was forced out of Hell and back into my room, where I heard my dad call my name for some supper.


	10. Complications

I walked down the stairs and helped serve the table with food. While being grounded, I have to do chores, errands, and whatever else they want me to do. It's both to keep me busy and to make sure I stay out of trouble.

After setting it with food, we all sat down and began eatting. It was silent until my dad spoke up. But the first words to come out of his mouth were the ones I hoped to avoid.

"How long until your court date, Korey?" I almost choked on a spoon full of peas that were going down my throat.

"Next Monday at 11:35am."

"And do you know why you're there?" Great, he's interrogating me and making me feel guilty for the train of events that occured this month.

"I'm charged for attempted murder on a classmate of mine named April Stevens."

"And do you know why he charging you?"

"Because she assumes I'm the killer."

"No, because you're the one behind all this!" He was now shouting at me and Mom was doing nothing to stop him.

"Do you believe I would really kill someone?"

"We've been speaking to the police and all the evidence points straight to you!"

"The police don't like me because they believe the students over me!"

"Then why were you always at the scene of the crime? Why are most of the deaths the students you don't like? Why is April so sure of herself it was you who tried to kill her?"

"She didn't even see me! How could she know anything if her back was turned that whole time?"

"I don't even know why we're having this arguement. We should've turned you in to the police a long time ago." I felt a bullet go through my chest. That hurt so much to hear from him. I wanted to argue more, maybe try to explain myself. But, I think I've lost full respect and trust from my parents. I had no one that would care about me or even believe in me. This was just heart breaking.

"Why?" I tried to ask while a tear escaped my eye.

"Great," my dad continued, "Now you're a little girl. Didn't I tell you time and time before that boys aren't supose to cry?"

"Shut up! You sound like you're coaxing me to kill you!"

"If you even try, I know you'll regret it."

"Regret being away from this horrid town that accuses some fucked up kid for killing people?"

"Watch that mouth of yours!"

"Or what? Are you going to ground me some more? Or are you going to keep me grounded while I'm rotting away in jail?"

"Korey," my mom spoke up in a concerning voice, "Please don't anger your-"

"Like I care if he gets pissed off at me. You guys hate me anyways."

"I told you to watch that mouth of yours!" My dad started running towards me, making me fall out of my chair. Out of nowhere, I pulled at a random chain on the collar without thinking.

That's when I heard my mother scream and fall to the ground. My dad looked behind him and I stood up to see Chatterer stabbing my mom with a knife. My dad tried to tackle him but was forced to the wall by a chain wrapping around his neck. I got up and ran to him with both fear and sadness written on my face.

"Chatterer! No! Please stop! Don't hurt her!" I grabbed his hand that held the kinfe and tried to pull it back. He stopped and looked down at my shaking form.

"Please, don't do it! I beg you to please stop!" I think some tears were going down my face again but it didn't matter. A few tears were not enough to stop a Cenobite from their attacks.

I felt his hand slowly go down and put the knife away. I saw him disappear along with the chain around my dad's neck. I stood there with tears falling down my face as my dad came behind me and punched me in the back of my head. I stumbled to the ground head first and hit my forehead against the floor.

"What were you thinking? Making that thing attack your mother! Didn't you know she was pregnant?" I stared at the floor in shock. This was news to me. I didn't think my mom was pregnant. Sure, she was throwing up a few times in the past week but I thought she was sick. I'm in major trouble now.

My dad had to carry Mom to the emergecy room to make sure both her and the baby were fine. I had to clean up the mess in the dining room before they came home and started yelling at me again. It took about 30 minutes to finish but it was done and Mom and Dad were nowhere in sight.

I walked up to my room, crawled onto my bed, curled into a ball, and silently cried to myself until I fell asleep. I couldn't deal with this stuff anymore. I knew there was not going to be a mother to comfort me through my struggles. There wasn't going to be a father to congraduate me in every good thing I do. There wasn't going to be a girlfriend who'd take my thoughts seriously. Soon, there won't be a little brother or sister that will look up to me as a role model, or walk in my footsteps. I was a failure and a disgrace amoung my parents, my girlfriend, everyone in this town.

"Just let me die, someone," I said to myself as I was half way off to sleep. Then, I felt fingers on my face, tracing over it softly. My eyes shot open and I looked up to see that it was Chatterer. I sat up and looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"What was that back there?" I hissed at him, "Why did you do that? Did you even know that my mom was pregnant? Now my parents are really pissed off at me! Why couldn't you just disappear after you were summoned?" He put his hand behind my head where my dad punched me, which caught me off guard.

He leaned close to me to where our heads were only inches away from each other. I started blushing out of nowhere as his teeth came so close to my lips. They brushed up against my lips and stayed there for awhile. _Is this a...kiss?_

I heard the front door open and grew alarmed. Chatterer moved his head toward the direction of the sound with his knife ready. I put my hand on his shoulder and whispered, "No." He put his knife away and disappeared, leaving me in my room tired and confused.


	11. A Match Made In Hell

Through most of that week, I avoided both my parents and the Cenobites. It shocked me that Chatterer kissed me that night. I was afraid to see what the other Cenobites would say if they found out or saw it in my head. They'd probably torture me or hold it against me for a long time.

The morning after Mom was attacked, I learned that the baby was all right. They still made it clear that they wouldn't forgive me for making Chatterer appear. I didn't bother to protest and say that it was an accident, because they'd argue with me again.

I did a lot of chores and errands before the Monday I had to go to court. I was all right with it because I didn't have to speak to any of the Cenobites or my parents.

Saturday came, making it two days until I would most likely be taken to jail after the trial. I admit that I'll probably go to jail. I think even the judge would believe everyone over my words. I probably deserved this for not maning up and accepting my fate as a toy for the Cenobites in Hell. Jail, prison, or even the death penalty were what I deserved for taking a bunch of demons around town to kill the people I disliked.

I sat in my room and kept thinking of this until I saw a dark figure in the corner of my eye. I looked over to see Female standing there.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Besides avoiding us, I have a message for you."

"What kind of message?"

"Nothing you need to be afraid. It's just something to do until you go to court."

"Okay. What's the message then?"

"You are to be in Hell for your last day of freedom. You will still be escorted around by a chain but you do need to do something for us."

"What do I need to do? Bring another body?"

"No. You need to wear nothing but leather."

"That's all?"

"That's all. And if you avoid us tomorrow, we'll drag you by chains."

"Okay." She disappeared with a little smirk on her face. I wasn't sure why I needed to wear leather tomorrow while vengering into Hell. But, more importantly, what was going to happen tomorrow? Was Chatterer going to try and kiss me again? Was this just a trap for getting put in jail so soon? I had to know before I got into trouble with them.

I searched my closet for anything leather and found only two things: My leather vest I got for my birthday from Dad, and some leather pants I bought but never wore except two times (Samantha said she wouldn't want to stand next to me in public if I wore them). I laid those down on my bed for tomorrow and went to sleep, wondering what awaited me in Hell.

That next day in the afternoon

I sat in my room wearing the leather vest and pants. I looked at myself in the mirror after I put them on, and thought I looked gay. I thought so since I wasn't wearing anything under the vest. It sort of showed how flat and pale my chest was from years of no working out and being out of the sun. I still looked gay, though.

I sat there waiting for almost half an hour until my room grew colder and I wasn't sitting on my bed. Instead, I was sitting on a bunch of stones. In front of me, there was Chatterer and Female with the long chain as my leash.

"Where's Pinhead and Butterball?" I asked.

"They're not really interested in what we're going to do. Besides, Pinhead doesn't really approve of what happened the other night." _Crap! So they do already know about that._

"Don't worry about them," Female continued, "Today, you and Chatterer are going to get to know a little more about each other."

"What? You mean this is a date?"

"If that's what you want to call it."

"But, I've already got a girlfriend-"

"Honestly, Korey. Since when have you felt much for that girl?" I was quiet for a moment. It's true that I haven't really been feeling much attraction towards Samantha for a great while now. She's been more of a friend than a girlfriend.

"Well, why are you with him if this is our date?"

"I'm going to help translate his words for you. All he can do is chatter his teeth but all the Cenobites understand what he's saying. Since Pinhead and Butterball didn't care to get involved with this, I decided to help out."

"Why are you doing this anyways?"

"Let's just say, Chatterer and I are very close friends."

"Okay." Chatterer looped the hook under the collar, tugged it slightly to see if it was secure, and we started walking around.

For almost an hour, Chatterer and I talked and, comes to find out, we have a lot in common. I felt a little more comfortable around him and even started holding his hand. I didn't realize I did that until I looked down and saw that. I thought about quickly taking it away but it occured to me that he wasn't moving his hand away.

Then, we came to this dark alley-looking place. There was no one around and the dark shadows of the alley seemed to hide us the further we walked in.

"You know what this place is called?" Female asked.

"No."

"This is our version of your 'Lover's Lane.'" My heart pounded at the words she told me. I was becoming quite scared because I didn't know if I was going to be raped or something.

"What's wrong?" Female chuckled, "You don't really think a Cenobite's going to rape you for no reason, do you?"

"How should I know? That's what most people do on Lover's Lane, right? Kiss, make out, and have sex?"

"Not everyone does that, you know? You judge us too much."

"Sorry."

"I'll leave you two alone for awhile." She walked away, my heart pounding against my rib cage. I was really hoping that Female was right and that I wasn't going to end up raped.

I felt Chatterer's hands on my neck and taking the hook from behind my collar. I heard a clank as the hook hit the ground along with the chain dropping with it. I was pressed against the wall softly, his hands traveling from my shoulders to the back of my head.

I felt his teeth on my lips again and he was pressing the back of my head towards his to make us closer. I decided to finally get into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. This felt right even if we were both males. This kiss was more enjoying than Samantha's ever were. I'm not sure how this could get any better.

Probably reading my mind, Chatterer opened up his mouth and slipped his tongue into my mouth. My tongue went inside his and started exploring. Although, it wasn't long until we started tongue wrestling each other. It was such a wonderful experience for me. I was always afraid of doing this with Samantha because I thought she'd get turned on and then start wanting to have sex. Yes, sex is the whole problem with our relationship.

I moaned softly into his mouth as he pulled away, our mixed saliva running down the corner of my lip. He then lifted my head up and started licking the right side of my neck. My breathing became heavy the more he licked and I knew that I would die in complete pleasure from this man.

He began to unbotton my vest and lick my chest a bit until Female came back and saw what was happening. She giggled, making us look up at her.

"I'm sorry to ruin your fun but Korey needs some rest before the trial tomorrow." I looked down at the ground in disappointment. During this make out session, I completely forgot about everything that happened. I forgot I had two parents that hated me, an unborn sibling that will be taught to hate me as well, a trial that will lead me to more misery, and a girlfriend. Samantha slipped my mind the moment Chatterer and I started to kiss.

I kissed Chatterer on the lips before I was forced back into my bedroom. But, in my bedroom was a face I did not want to see tonight.


	12. Closer

She sat on my bed, her arms crossed with an angry expression on her face. I stood there before her, still blushing from my kiss with Chatterer.

"Where have you been?" she asked. It sounded like she had been waiting for a good while.

"What are you doing in my room, Samantha?"

"I was thinking about some things at home. My mother won't let me near you because she also thinks you're a murderer. But you know what? I don't care. I'll stay with you to the very end."

"Samantha, you're being foolish. How did you get in here?"

"I crawled in through your window. Oh yeah, your parents aren't here."

"Where are they?"

"They went out on a date. I don't think they'll be home for a few hours."

"Why are you here?" She got up and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"I've come here to finally get what I've been wanting for two years now," she whispered in my ear. She took off her shirt, exposing her see through bra to me. She then opened up my vest and pushed me onto my bed. I felt scared and vulnerable for some reason. She started taking off her shorts and got onto my lap.

"I'm not going to fuck a boy wearing a dog collar." She tried to take it off but was unsuccessful. She became annoyed and started tugging at the collar.

"Take this damn thing off!" I grabbed the second chain and told her, "This will never come off," and pulled it.

She looked at me and appeared to be even more annoyed. Before she could speak, a knife came out of her chest. I looked up to see the very Cenobite I've been waiting for: Chatterer. He stabbed his knife through Samantha's back and made sure it came out of her chest. She spat up blood and then toppled over onto the floor. She was dead.

Chatterer looked up at me as I jumped on him and hugged him. His arms wrapped around my hips as I cried into his chest.

After a few minutes of my crying, he placed me on my bed, took a notebook and a pencil, and started writing. He gave me the notebook and wrote: _Would you like to explain to me what's going on?_

"I don't understand." He took the notebook and wrote: _Did Samantha ever know about your sexuality?_

"Yes. When we got together, I found out that I wasn't that attracted to her. I told her I might be gay but she said we should stay together and see what happens. I never could see her as someone I wanted to be with. I only stayed with her so that no one would find out that I was gay. When she started asking to have sex, it made me more uncomfortable. I always told her I wasn't ready but the truth was I didn't want to have sex with her. I was planning to dump her after graduation but this had to happen."

_Is that also why her mom called you a faggot? Because she also knew?_

"I'm not sure how she found out because I told Samantha to not tell anybody."

_Do you like me?_ I looked at Chatterer as if he were insane.

"Of course I do. I wouldn't have done any of that back there if I didn't like you." He put his hand on my face and brushed some hair away from my face. He leaned in and we kissed again. His other hand went to my collar, tracing the tiny little chains and then tracing his fingers down my chest. I gasped at the sudden feeling, which made our lips come apart. He picked up the note book and wrote: _Is it too soon?_

"No. I just wasn't ready."

_Do you want to have sex with me? Or would you rather just kiss?_ I blushed and gulped before I gave my answer, which I'm sure he already knows.

"I trust you enough to have sex. Besides, I think my parents will be gone for a long while." He laid me on my back, opened up my vest, and licked at my chest. My breathing grew heavy again and I was beginning to moan.

He stopped, sat up, and started taking off his leather shirt thing. As soon as it was off, I started rubbing and kissing down his chest. He was slightly muscular but his chest was really smooth. I licked his nipples for a bit until he pulled my head up to slip his tongue in my mouth. He laid on top of me as we made out.

I felt a bulge rub up against me several times, making me excited. I started to get a little hard thinking of things I wanted both of us to do to each other.

Chatterer's hands went up my legs to the rim of my pants. He unbuttoned them and pulled down both my pants and my boxers. I was now fully exposed to him and almost fully erected.

He put my penis into his right hand and started stroking it. I immediately arched my back and clutched my sheets. The feeling of his hand touching me felt so great. It felt better knowing it wasn't against his own will either. He stroked me until I felt this great release coming through me. I moaned out Chatterer's name before coming all over his hand.

He wiped it on my sheets and got on top of me. I moved down under him to where my face was close to his pelvis. I took off his leather pants to see that he wasn't wearing any underwear (Or do all Cenobites do that?). It didn't matter since I knew what I wanted to do to his penis.

I put my hands on his butt and pulled his pelvis down to me. I put his penis into my mouth and began to suck. A few seconds after I started sucking, his legs started moving and tried wrapping around my back. I continued sucking at a moderate speed until his juices spilled inside my mouth. I swallowed the weird tasting substance that came out of him before taking my mouth off his penis, moving back up to his face, and kissing him. We slipped our tongues in again, tasting his insides while doing so.

We stopped making out, Chatterer turned me onto my side, and got behind me. I knew that this was going to hurt but I don't care. As long as it was him who was taking my virginity, I didn't care how bad it hurt.

He put his right hand on my penis and stroked it again, he put his left hand on my mouth to probably silence my screams, and the unbearable pain I had imagined finally came. He thrusted inside me and my loud scream came out in a high muffle. He thrusted slowly into me, understanding that I can only feel pain right now. The more he slowly thrusted, the more I started crying. It hurt so much. I couldn't get hard because I was concentrating too much on the pain.

It took awhile but I started feeling a bit aroused in my butt. I moaned into his hand and he thrusted a little harder. The pain returned and I had to get use to the new speed again. It felt like hours before I was completely use to it but it was all worth it.

I was finally at a good speed that felt very satisfying. I was also becoming hard right after I got use to everything. It was one of the best feelings in the world to me. Not only was I having sex with my lover, I was being stroked with quick pace, my muffled moans were such a thrill to our ears, and I finally felt at peace after all these complicated events.

I came after some time and then Chatterer came inside me. I screamed out into his hand in pleasure. It felt so amazing!

Chatterer kept his right hand limply on my penis and removed his left hand from over my mouth. I gasped and tried to catch my breath after al this. I'm sure I would never forget about this for as long as I live.

"Mmmmmmmmm, Chatterer," I moaned after inding all my breath, "That felt so good." He rubbed my head for a bit until we heard the front door open. Chatterer retrieved his knife from Samantha's back and got ready to use it. I put my hand on his shoulder again.

"No, I'll get into more trouble if you kill them. Do you want that to happen?" He shook his head and turned back around to me. I felt the tip of his blade and thought about something. Something I wasn't sure Chatterer would do.

"Chatterer, please kill me."


	13. Leave It A Mystery

He stared at me for awhile, probably trying to see if I was serious.

"Please, Chatterer. I can't go through all this anymore." He picked up the notebook and started writing. He gave it to me and it read: _There's a possibility that you'll become one of the tortured. But the chances of you becoming one of us are slim._

"Is there a way that I can become a Cenobite like you?"

_I think I can try something. But if it doesn't work, I'm sorry._

"That's fine. I'm willing to take whatever comes my way right now." He rubbed my cheek for a second and kissed me. While still kissing, he took off my collar and placed it on my night stand. I felt a cold, thin, solid object on my neck. Soon, I felt it cutting into my throat and my blood pouring over my chest and legs. Chatterer was cutting my throat so that I could die instantly.

We were still kissing when I started spitting up blood and going light headed.

After Korey Died

Chatterer laid the body of his dead lover down on the bed. He heard footsteps coming towards the door.

The bloody notebook was far from readable. No one would be able to know what happened in there. The only thing they'll see are Korey and Samantha's dead bodies. Maybe everyone will believe that the real killer they assume was Korey killed the two. Maybe they'll think that he truely was the killer, murdered Samantha in cold blood, and then killed himself to make it look like he was a victim as well. Only time can tell what will happen.

Chatterer put the Lament Configuration back together, and disappeared with his clothing before Mr. and Mrs. Alkins opened the door to discover the massacre.

"Oh my god," Mrs. Alkins whispered. Mr. Alkins ran over to his son to see if he was still breathing. No breath, no pulse, no movement escaped Korey's body.

Mrs. Alkins collapsed to the ground in dispair.

"Why did this have to happen?" she screamed, "Why to us? Why to our son?" Mr. Alkins went over to his wife and held her close to him.

"We'll call the police to see what happened. Maybe Samantha was the killer. I don't know. Let's just call them and tell them what happened." Mrs. Alkins continued to cry as Mr. Alkins went down stairs and called the police.

24 hours later

In the police station, Mr. and Mrs. Alkins were brought in to a room to meet with the cops that talked to Korey, and the coroner who did his and Samantha's autopsies. The cop, who did most of the talking, was already aware of what happened to both bodies by the coroner. His assistant had another file filled with reports, photographs, and notes taken from the morgue. The coroner was only there to help explain how the two teenagers died.

"So, were they murdered or did one of them kill the other and then commit suicide?" Mrs. Alkins asked, keeping a tissue in her hand.

"Well," said the cop, "That's kind of why we brought the coroner here." The coroner cleared his throat.

"Samantha died an hour and a half before Korey. She was stabbed through her back by a sharp but short object. There were signs of expansion at the beginning of her cut in her back."

"It means she was possibly stabbed with a knife that wasn't long enough to exit out of her chest," the cop explained.

"So, Samantha died long before Korey?" Mrs. Alkins asked.

"Yes. But this is where it gets a little bit strange," the cop continued. He paused, giving the coroner the chance to talk again.

"Your son died at least an hour and a half after Samantha."

"Why would he be alive for that long?" Mrs. Alkins asked.

"We didn't know why either. At least until..." He trailed off, not finishing his sentence.

"Until what?" Mr. Alkins persisted, "What did you find?"

"We searched his entire body for any signs of self defense wounds, struggle, even small attacks from his killer. There was nothing. Until we saw something leaking from his...anus..."

"His anus? What was it?"

"It was white and there was a lot of it lodged deep inside his anus. We run some tests on it to find that it was...ugh...Are you sure you want to know what it is?"

"Yes! Please!"

"It was orgasm. Male orgasm." It was quiet in the room except for Mrs. Alkins' whimpering sobs.

"So, are you saying our son was raped by a man?" Mr. Alkins asked.

"Well, that's where it gets weirder. Again, there no signs of a struggle. In fact, there was mixed saliva on his face. Your son willingly had sex with another man." Mrs. Alkins began sobbing loudly after hearing this. It was now clear that their son was gay.

"How could this be?" Mr. Alkins said, "Why would Korey let some man fuck him?"

"We're suggesting it could be that it was against his will and that he was trying to cooperate with the killer," the officer said.

"But, it does appear to be that this was more than good cooperation."

"So then why," Mr. Alkins remarked, "Why would he kill Korey right after they had sex?"

"That too is unkown," the cop replied, "Maybe it was Korey's will to die since everyone believed he was the real killer. Although maybe it was because he knew too much or something."

"So, the killer came into our house right when Samantha snuck in, killed her, had sex with Korey, then killed him before we even came home?"

"Well, that's another weird part about this case," the officer told them. He took the file from his assistant, flipped through several papers, then pulled out one of the reports from the morgue.

"It says here that Korey died at around 9:36pm last night. And you said that you found him in here at about 9:37pm. In other words, the guy who killed your son and his girlfriend left right before you two entered the room."

"But how can that be? Are you saying that he just disappeared right into thin air?"

"It would appear so. We also noticed that his collar was removed before he was killed."

"Did Korey take it off?"

"We checked for finger prints but found none of Korey's DNA on it. The killer was the one who removed it."

"What about his notebook?" Mrs. Alkins suggested, "It was laying on his bed all covered in blood when we found him. Were you able to find something on there that could explain anything?"

"No. It was so saturated with blood that the pages were tearing off. Although, we did find something on one of the pages. It was the only writing we could find on there that was readable."

"What did it say?" The officer took out a photo from the file and slid it over to the parents of Korey. On it was a close up shot of a blood stained page with words on it that read: _I love you, Korey._

"That's not Samantha's handwriting," Mrs. Alkins whispered.

"Then that means that someone else wrote it right after Korey was killed and before you walked into his room.

"This doesn't make any sense," Mr. Alkins said.

"We'd like to ask you if you'd like to be relocated out of the state for your protection."

"I think that would be a good idea."

So then it was settled. They moved out a few months later with everything except for Korey's belongings. They decided to leave everything behind that reminded them of their son. They wanted to have another chance at raising a child but better. They later ended up almost completely forgetting about Korey.


	14. A Happy, Torturous Ending

In Hell after Korey died

Chatterer walked sat down in a room with his head down. It had been 15 minutes since he killed Korey and not once had he felt a new Cenobite appear. It was devestaing learning that your living lover will not join you in Hell as a Cenobite. He sighed through his teeth and continued to stare at the ground.

Some footsteps were heard until Female appeared in the doorway. She noticed the look on his face and frowned.

"What's wrong Chatterer?" she asked. He looked up at her and then looked back down. She walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"Did it not work out?"

_"Yes and no,"_ he chattered.

"Please explain to me what happened." He then chattered away about being summoned to kill Korey's girlfriend before she raped him, having sex with him, and then killing him before his parents arrived. After he explained he rested his head on his hand and sighed again.

"So, you killed Korey in hopes that he'll become a Cenobite like us?"

_"He wanted me to kill him so I did."_

"You know it doesn't work that way, right?"

_"Yes."_

"The chances of him being like us are very slim. His sins are not strong enough for him to be like us."

_"I know."_

"So, why are you sitting here waiting for him?"

_I don't know. Foolish hoping, I guess._

"How about we walk over to the stadium and see if he's there.

_"Sure. Why not?"_ They got up and walked out of the room to go to the stadium.

When they got there, they watched little bits of newer sinners being punished. None of them showed a striking resemblance to Korey. They then searched under the stadium to see the new sinners that weren't bad enough to be seen above them. No one there that looked like Korey.

"I'm not sure where he is, Chatterer," Female replied as he started walking off to the room she found him in. It's not that he was finding more hope that Korey was one of them. He believed that Korey lost his way and was stuck somewhere between Heaven and Hell. _Disaster after disaster,_ he thought to himself.

Then, Pinhead came into the doorway of the room, stopping Chatterer in his tracks.

"Chatterer, I know what you did. You know that was forbidden, right?"

_"Yes, sir. Are you going to punish me?"_

"No. There would be no point."

_"Why? I had sex with a mortal. Doesn't that mean I have to be greatly punished?"_

"Well, look into that room and you'll see why it would be pointless." Pinhead stepped aside for Chatterer to enter the room. He stopped in his tracks once again.

Standing there in the room, staring at Chatterer was a boy. He was wearing a black leather vest that showed his chest and stomach slightly, black leather pants, and a leather collar with many small, thin chains around it. His skin was dead pale, he had cold black eyes, and he had many thin wires on his head that made it look like hair going down his neck. The strangest thing about him were his nails. They were black and appeared very sharp, almost like claws.

"I believe he belongs to you?" Pinhead asked before walking off. Female appeared in the doorway and saw the boy staring at both of them.

"Who is this?" Female asked. Before Chatterer could answer, the boy walked over to a wall and started tapping on it. As he was tapping, they realized they could understand it.

_"Hello Female and Chatterer. My name's Tapper and I just arrived here a few minutes ago. Pinhead told me everything so I know about my life in the mortal world."_

Korey's POV

Then, I stopped tapping and ran towards Chatterer. I glomped him, gave him a kiss, then tapped on the floor: _I missed you Chatterer._

Chatterer put his hands on my hips, pulled me onto the floor, and got on top of me. We silently laughed at each other before kissing again. Female stared for a bit before turning to leave with a smile on her face.

After several loved filled moments of finally being back with each other, Chatterer and I walked around Hell for awhile. We went back to the All Seeing Fountain to see what was going on. We saw my old parents, the police who questioned me, and a guy in a long white coat talking about my death and what possibly happened to me before then.

I was mad when, a month later, I found out that they decided to move and forget about me completely. They even went as far as to abandon all my old stuff in my room. Even the Lament Configuration stayed in there, untouched.

A couple moved in a few years later and found my old stuff. They threw it all away except the Lament Configuration. The couple decided to figure it out and succeeded, which brought us out. That was the first time I was able to torture with Chatterer. It would also be my last.

Pinhead kept thinking that we'd screw things up if we were together in the mortal world. So, now he brings only one of us out when going to torture someone. Yeah, Pinhead sort of hates me.

About thirteen years later, I saw my baby brother, who just turned 16 years old. He had no idea he had an older brother nor will he ever know.

It was Christmas and they were busy watching holiday specials and opening gifts. But little do they all know, there's a surprise waiting at their door.

I walked away from the fountain and arrived just in time for Pinhead to see me.

"Tapper, you're coming with us."

_"Yes, sir."_ I smirked and soon, the door to Hell opened and we walked out to greet my terrified family.

"Who are they?" my little brother whimpered. I smirked at him then at my parents, wondering if they still recognize me. They stared at me with wide eyes.

"Korey," my dad whispered.

"Who's Korey?" my brother asked. My dad pointed his finger at me as I smirked harder.

"Korey is your older brother that died years ago." My frieghtened little brother looked at me as I walked over to him.

"No. No! There's no way that thing is my brother! Dead or alive, he wouldn't hurt us!"

"Is that what you really think?" Pinhead said to him. I cut open my brother's throat with my nails and watched him lose a lot of blood. Then, I hung my father up by the neck with chains and listened to him slowly suffocate as I stab my mother repeatedly. Everything was settled and my vengence was complete. Now, I can rest in pease with the Chatterer by my side.


End file.
